


Lightweight

by go_ne



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_ne/pseuds/go_ne
Summary: Garfield was drunk. But he knew for a fact that even if he wasn't, she would still be his soft, squishy, perfect and super hot girlfriend.





	Lightweight

Lightweight

* * *

_Ding!_

The low hum was sharp and painful in his ears, creating a prickling sensation that forced him to clamp his eyes shut in a weak attempt to _make the hurt go away_.

It would have been smart for Garfield to move and change seats, to sit in an area that wouldn't pick up any sound waves so easily. He knew his ears well enough to focus and do this, and he needed to do it quickly. Even now as the subway was moving again and the engine was doing that low chugging sound, that little _ding!_ was still bouncing up and down on his eardrums, doing a little dance. Needless to say, this dance was no good for his inebriated brain, nor for his ears which were overly sensitized by said inebriation.

But he couldn't move.

Hell, he couldn't even switch forms if he wanted to - and he _did_ want to. All in all, Garfield was stuck. He was slumped in his seat with his head resting on top of said seat (quite comfortably, actually), doomed to lose just a _bit_ of his hearing each and every time the subway would come to a halt. And it was in this very moment, a moment in which he was _positive_ that he would be subject to going deaf at any given second, he came to the harrowing conclusion that perhaps drinking at the club tonight wasn't one of his _brightest_ ideas.

Just then, the arm that rested on his shoulders shifted before soft and knowing fingertips grazed his ear. They began their deft massage from the hard cartilage on top, down to the pliable and fleshy meat of the lobe, and right back up again.

A soft sigh slipped past his lips. That felt _amazing_. Suddenly, he remembered that he wasn't so alone on this drunken and deafening subway ride home.

Raven was with him.

Garfield wasn't stuck on the subway, unable to move and slumped in his seat with his head resting on the top of it. He was stuck on the subway, slumped in his seat and _in_ _her arms,_ resting his head on _her_. No wonder he was so comfortable, because, well, _she_ was comfortable. She was really soft. And _squishy_. He _liked_ squishy. He also liked Raven.

Squishy Raven.

A delirious giggle forced its way out of his mouth and his arm around her waist hugged her. She shuffled a bit in her seat, making it easier for him to bring her closer to himself. As she continued to massage his ear, she raised her free hand to comb her fingers through his hair, pushing the thick and shaggy locks back and away from his face with a tenderness that he didn't even know she had in her until a few months ago.

He buried his nose into her neck, taking in a deep whiff of her scent. It was a sweet scent, mixed with an underlying and sharp spiciness that he always swore up and down that he could almost _taste_ on the very tip of his tongue. The smell was intoxicating, just like her, and could only ever be described as the distinct scent of _Raven_.

He gave a short and quiet moan before placing a chaste kiss into her neck, and she tugged on his hair with a gasp. The corners of his mouth twitched as he nuzzled her neck with the very tip of his nose, and she leaned into him.

She was _perfect_. Perfect and _squishy_.

It wasn't normal for him to just forget that she was with him like this, especially if she was holding him. If anything, his senses were usually _overtaken_ by her mere presence, even when she was just sitting down and reading a book while he was playing video games, distracting him without ever meaning to - and he was always _more_ than happy to let that happen. He was usually much more aware of her, and the only way that _he_ could have _ever_ managed to forget that _she_ was with him was if he was drunk.

And he was just that: drunk.

As. _All_. Hell.

"Are you okay?"

Garfield nudged her neck with another giggle, resting his head on her once again as he opened his eyes. Those endlessly violet eyes were looking down and into his, her brows knitted above them ever so slightly in concern. Her deep plum colored locks spilled over her bare shoulder, creating a bit of a curtain over her face. It contrasted quite nicely with the little, black dress that she had worn for their night out.

His stomach turned in excitement at the sight of her, and he wouldn't have been surprised if she caught it with her empathy. How drunk could anyone possibly be if they _actually_ managed to forget that _this_ was right next to them _and_ cradling their inebriated and useless body to her own soft and squishy one? This was his soft, squishy, perfect _and_ super hot girlfriend. Yes, he was drunk. Undeniably so. But he knew for a _fact_ that even if he wasn't, she would _still_ be all three of those things.

Wait.

All _four_ of those things. There we go.

A lazy smile crawled its way onto his face as he watched her, and he squinted a little. The fluorescent lights of the subway were alternatively dulling and brightening above their heads. Although the lights were bothering his eyes, the constant shifting did make it look like there was a halo placed _right_ on her head.

He held her closer, gripping her hip. "Rae-Rae?"

"Yes, Garfield?"

"Did you know that you're my girlfriend?"

A pretty, little smile stretched its way across her face, a low and bashful chuckle escaping her, and he felt the corners of his mouth curving upward. She pushed her fingers through his hair one last time and rested her hand flat over his chest, playing with the fabric of his shirt. "Yes, Garfield. I know."

There was a light blush gracing her cheeks, her entire face flushing in embarrassment. She was so beautiful when she blushed - or did anything, really. His girlfriend: Pretty Squishy Raven. He definitely wouldn't mind introducing her to people like that, even if it wasn't as catchy as the endlessly classic _Squishy Raven._ But he was sure that she wouldn't appreciate either one very much, no matter how catchy they were.

Before he knew it, he was blurting out an impassioned, "You're so beautiful."

Her violet eyes widened in shock as her face flared, her fingers at his ear finally stopping. She rested her hand on his shoulder and bit on her bottom lip, making a weak attempt to fight off the growth of her smile, but he saw it. To be quite frank, that smile of hers was just feeding into his drunken state.

Raven cleared her throat and swallowed with a shake of her head. "That has got to be the fiftieth time you've said that to me tonight."

He blinked in confusion. "Oh." A deep frown marred his handsome features. "Sorry. I could have sworn that this was only the eleventeenth time."

Her brow quirked, mirth and amusement dancing in her eyes. "It doesn't matter. I appreciate it." She let his shirt go, raising her hand to push his hair back. The very tips of her fingers massaged small and soothing circles into his scalp, pushing a soft sigh out of his mouth. She grabbed for the front of his shirt again. "You're very handsome."

"Thanks. So are you."

"I thought that I was beautiful."

"You are, but you said that I used that word eleventy seven times already."

The smile escaped, along with a laugh full of incredulity. Her eyes lit up, twinkling and shining as the giggles poured out of her mouth, and she crossed her legs before pressing herself closer to him. "You're very corny and cheesy when you're drunk. You're also horrible with numbers. I hope that this is something you're aware of when you're sober."

He snorted. "The hell's a _sober_?"

Her laughter grew, and the husky sound blended perfectly well with the slow chugging of the subway's engine, right before the vehicle came to a halt.

_Ding!_

Garfield jolted, his eyes slamming shut as he gritted his teeth and set his jaw as the pain in his ears resurfaced. A sharp hiss escaped him before fading out and into a harsh grunt, and he held Raven closer, barely registering the person that exited their shuttle and left the two of them alone.

The tips of her fingers were back to working on his ear, almost immediately. "Shh," she soothed him quietly as she combed her fingers through his hair, gently pushing it back and away from his face as they started moving again. "I know. It's okay, I'm here. We'll be home soon."

There were never many downsides that came with getting drunk. He never became violent, incoherent or belligerent. He never even got the urge to sing any musical numbers from ' _High School Musical_ ' - not even _once_. Mostly, he just got kind of loopy and grew a need to cuddle with his soft, squishy, perfect and super hot girlfriend. He also had a thing for giving out nicknames that he never seemed to remember. _Unfortunately_. In fact, the _only_ downside that came with drunkenness was just how incredibly sensitive his ears became. However, one upside that _totally_ canceled out this downside was that his girlfriend was always there to take care of him. She was incredibly attentive to him, almost as attentive as he was to her on a regular basis.

He swallowed the pain down hard and released a shaky breath, allowing her fingers to comfort him as he relaxed into her hold. "I'm never getting drunk ever again."

"Of course not."

Drunk or not, there was no way that he could have ever missed that sarcasm. "Why can't we use your powers to get home?"

"Because I had a little to drink, too. The alcohol is impairing my healing abilities, and I don't trust my powers enough to teleport us home. We might end up in another dimension or on an alien planet." She placed a kiss, short and sweet, onto his forehead. "And yet, I'm still so much better off than you are."

That last sentence was the truth if he had ever heard it. She may have been half demon, but she was still pretty tiny when compared to him. Tiny people weren't supposed to be good with alcohol. Wasn't that _science_ , or something? It should have been her unable to move and having to be comforted and babied by him. Not the other way around. But he did have to admit that he _did_ like getting babied and getting taken care of by her. She was pretty good at it.

He leaned into her, inhaling her addictive scent once again. "That's so true, Rae-Rae. You really are much better off than me. So, so, so, so, _so_ much better. You're so _perfect_. Super perfect and so _squishy_ , my perfect squishy princess." He sniffed her scent, a groan escaping him. " _God_ , you smell so good, I just want you to sit on my face-"

Raven stopped massaging his ear and pulled her hand out of his hair to clap it over his mouth, prompting him to open his eyes. She arched a brow. "I really shouldn't have let you drink so much."

He blinked twice.

She watched him closely and seemed to be fighting a smile before her gaze softened and her smile escaped. With a shake of her head, she removed her hand from over his mouth, cradling his cheek as she lowered her face toward his. Their lips brushed and breaths intertwined. He could smell the sweet and lingering scent of that fruity alcohol on her breath.

_Kryptonite Number Two._

Garfield leaned up, pressing his lips to her own and capturing them in a kiss, and she gave in immediately. With her own natural flavor mixed in with that pineapple drink she had, she tasted absolutely _delicious_. He grabbed for her behind, palming and gripping the meat of it hard as he pulled her closer to him, feeling the soft curves of her body against his.

She gave a soft moan.

Good Lord, he would _never_ get tired of hearing that.

"Garfield," she spoke into his mouth, her soft and plush lips moving against his own with each syllable, voice hushed. He couldn't help but to hum in response. "If you can stop talking so much, I promise I'll sit on your face tonight. Just try to relax, Gar. For me?"

"No." He kissed her lips twice. "No, I want you to ride my face." Another kiss.

She nudged his nose with her own, brushing it up and down very softly. "I'll ride your face if you'll just _shut up_ and stop saying that _out loud."_

He groaned, the sound a bit helpless in the air as it touched her lips. That proposition was almost too tempting. "You know I'd do anything for you, Squishy Rae-Rae."

She hummed a bit, and he felt her smile grow on his lips. "I know."

"Especially if it gets you to sit on my face."

"Garfield." She pulled away from his face, and he opened his eyes to meet hers. Although she was smiling, her entire face was also red and flushing again. She _hated_ it when he spoke so crudely in public, even if they were the only ones in this shuttle.

He smiled up at her, rubbing his thumb up and down the curve of her behind. "You're so beautiful."

"Fifty-one," she declared quietly with a chuckle. At that, she placed a kiss onto his lips and began peppering soft ones onto his cheek. Her soft lips trailed the length of his jaw, drawing a short moan from him as his eyes fell shut in bliss, before she reached his ear. She bit down on the soft, fleshy meat of his lobe and tugged it a bit, nibbling gently before she let go to nuzzle his neck, and he leaned into her.

"Stay quiet for the rest of this ride, and I will ride your face," she whispered in his ear. She placed one kiss into his neck and resumed her nuzzling. "I'll do whatever you want tonight."

Garfield hissed. The _good_ kind of hiss. Just hearing her say that made his stomach turn. Also, in a good way. He gripped her behind and she pressed herself closer to him with a sigh. "It's not really whatever _I_ want. Well, _technically_ , it definitely is. I like having you ride my face because I know that _you_ like riding my face - a _lot._ I mean, you make all of those pretty, little sounds and... I just want to do whatever makes _you_ happy, and I want to see _you_ smiling all the time 'cuz seeing _you_ happy and smiling makes _me_ happy and smiley. I just want to spoil you rotten, Squishy Rae-Rae."

Her soft lips grew into a smile against the skin of his neck, and she placed a lingering kiss there.

 _Jesus_.

"But what I really, _really_ want right now is to have you riding my face."

Raven shook her head as she chuckled low and into his neck, holding him close while she ran her fingers through his hair. She kissed a spot underneath his jaw, drawing a jolt from him, and she hummed in approval before she resumed rubbing her nose against his neck. "What about you? What would make _you_ happy? Other than having me sit on your face?"

"And having you happy?"

A sudden and soft giggle passed her lips before she cut it short and cleared her throat. He smiled at the sound. He liked the fact that he was able to draw something so _girly_ out of her.

"And having me happy."

"World peace, tofu drive-ins on every block, and tofu stands on every corner."

"Mh." She nudged his cheek with the very tip of her nose before placing a soft and gentle kiss there. Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair and she grabbed a handful, hugging him closer with a sigh. "I love you so much."

Garfield's smile grew into a full-blown grin. Never had he expected her to become so _soft_. Yet there she was, holding him close and comforting him in her arms, placing sweet, little kisses all over his face, jaw and neck, _promising_ him that she would ride his face. That was as soft as _anyone_ could possibly get, if he was ever asked. That, and she _did_ have a little alcohol in her system.

"I know. I love you, too." She placed a kiss into his neck, and he jolted again with a grunt. _Holy hell, this woman_. "You know, if you _really_ loved me, you would just let me lay down and sit on my face right now since we're the only ones here-"

" _Garfield_!" she gasped with a laugh as she finally pulled her head up from its spot in his neck to meet his eyes.

With a chuckle, he raised a hand to cradle her cheek, and she leaned into it, her eyes wide, shining and full of incredulity. He grazed the skin of her rosy cheek with her thumb and brought her face down to his, allowing him to lightly nibble on the skin of her chin before placing a chaste kiss there. "You're so beautiful."

A corner of her mouth turned upward and she scoffed. "Fifty-two."

"I don't care."

The laugh that she released was low and quiet, and it matched the flushing of her face _so_ _perfectly_. So, with a smile, he released her face, shut his eyes and relaxed into her hold once again. He buried his face into her neck, taking in a deep whiff of her scent, hugging her close as he did so. "God, you're so squishy. How'd you do that? Get so soft and squishy, Baby Squishy Rae-Rae?"

_Ding!_

With a groan, Garfield dug his face into her neck in an attempt to stave the pain off, and he felt Raven's fingers working on his ear and in his hair again as she spoke softly to him.

"It's okay. I'm here."

"I am _never_ getting drunk _again_."

Raven simply placed a kiss onto his forehead and held him close. "Of course not, Garfield."

 


End file.
